You're Going Down!
by Captain Deadpool
Summary: Songfic. A fight between Deadpool and Wolverine on a lonely road that goes through a forest. The song is 'You're Going Down' by Sick Puppies.


**You're Going Down!**

**A songfic by Captain Deadpool**

**Lyrics by the Sick Puppies, Deadpool and Wolverine belong to Marvel.**

_Define your meaning of war_

Wolverine glares at Deadpool, cigar grimly clinched in his mouth. He's dressed in casually in a muscle shirt and jeans. Deadpool's in his traditional costume with various weapons, including his signature twin katanas. They stood apart a considerable distance in a small paved road in Canada that went through a forest.

_To me it's what we do when we're bored_

Deadpool rushes him without drawing his weapons, so Wolverine keeps his claws in his fist. He adopts a defensive stance and waits for Deadpool's blow.

_I feel the heat comin' off of the black top, _

_And it makes me want it more_

At about the half-way mark, Deadpool leaps about ten feet into the air and goes into a flying kick. Wolverine could block this in his sleep- and that's just what Deadpool wants.

_Because I'm hyped up,_

_Out of control_

Deadpool's kick lands on Wolverine's forearm, which would have been broken if its bones weren't made of adamantium. However, the solidity works against him this time. Deadpool uses his guard to propel himself even further into the air.

_If it's a fight,_

_I'm ready to go_

Wade flicks his wrist and six shuriken appear- three in each hand. Each one was angled differently so that they wouldn't simply travel at the same angle.

_I wouldn't put my money on the other guy_

_If you know what I already know_

Before he knew what was happening, Wolverine was covered in several annoying cuts and bleeding badly. Two of the shuriken had traveled straight through his body, missing the bones. Two were lodged in his legs, having stopped when they hit the indestructible bones. Two had grazed his skin, but those wounds were already healing.

_It's been a long time coming, and the tables turned around!_

'_Cause one of us is goin'_

_ONE OF US IS GOIN' DOWN!_

_I'm not runnin'_

Both of his swords slid from there sheaths together in one swift movement, and at the same time Wolverine's claws popped out faster than the eye could follow. It was time for him to take the offensive. He charged at Deadpool with his nearly his full speed, ignoring the pain in his legs.

_It's a little different now!_

As soon as his claws hit Deadpool's swords, he knew they were made of, or had been coated in, adamantium. So he was serious this time. Fine with him, he could do serious, too.

'_Cause one of us is goin'_

_One of us is goin' down!_

The two moved so quickly that sparks flew from them as they attacked, blocked and parried. The sparks would have burned the forest on its sides to the ground if it hadn't started to rain.

_Define your meaning of fun_

Finally, Wolverine found an opening in Deadpool's assault and went for the gut. With Deadpool staggered, he took the opportunity to kick his feet from under him. Wade fell onto the street.

_To me it's when we're getting' it done._

While on the ground, Deadpool gets kicked off the road and into a tree. His bones break with a sickening crack and he lies face down in the muddy foliage.

_I feel the heat coming off of the black top_

_So get ready for another one!_

Deadpool, still on the ground laughs weakly into the ground at a joke he only said in his head. Wolverine shakes his head in disgust. This was just sad.

_Let's take a trip down memory lane_

_The words circulate in my brain_

_You can treat this like another 'all the same'_

As Wolverine goes to pick Deadpool's sorry ass up, Wade grabs his ankles and an electric current passes through his fingers. Shock Gloves: a weapon of his own design just for fighting Wolverine.

_But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain._

He would have used them earlier, but he was waiting for the rain to get the maximum effect. The water, coupled with his body, made the shock much more devastating.

_It's been a long time comin'_

_And the table's turned around_

'_Cause one of us is goin'_

_ONE OF US IS GOIN' DOWN!_

_I'm not runnin'_

_It's a little different now_

'_Cause one of us is goin'_

_ONE OF US IS GOIN' DOWN!_

_This is hardly worth_

_Fighting for_

_But it's the little petty shit_

_That I can't ignore!_

Even though he was burnt to a crisp and unconscious (not to mention that it hurt his fist more than Wolverine's face) he kept hitting Wolverine over and over again. His own injuries were making him delirious.

_With my fist in your face_

_And your face on the floor_

He left, barely staying conscious, thinking that this was so fun, he should do it again next week.

_It'll be a long time comin'_

_But you've got the message now_

'_Cause I was never goin'_

_Yeah, you're the one that's goin' down!_

A supremely pissed Wolverine woke about an hour later, but he decided to just let this one slide. He had real enemies to worry about.

_One of us is goin' down_

_I'm not runnin', it's a little different now_

'_Cause one of us is goin'_

_One of us is goin' down__!_

**Captain's Log: **This is part of my practice. I thought I should do at least one songfic in my life. Ta-da! Anyway, I was thinking of doing one to the tune of Mudvayne's New Game or Scream with me, but I heard this new band and an awesome fight between Wolverine and Deadpool came to mind. Cheers to me trying to get into writing shape!


End file.
